A Hero's Love
by Angel362
Summary: One of the Mice gets hurt saving Charlie, but will he sirvive to find out the feelings someone holds for him. This is my first BMFM, so please review
1. Chapter 1: Hurt

_**A Hero's love.**_

**Hi I'm Angel and this is my first attempt at a bmfm fic, so please be gentle. I do not own the Biker Mice from Mars, otherwise I would make sure it was still showing, plus I would have seen all of series three which was not completely shown over here in England, I'm such a deprived sole. Any who I hope you like and please review:**

**Chapter 1: Hurt.**

Charlie held back a sob as she looked over her dear friend, he lay in his bed, bandages covering his torso, another dear friend Ivy, a doctor had agreed to help him. He'd been hurt trying to save her, he'd pushed her out of the way to take the laser shots meant for her and now. . . Throttle put an arm around her and gave her a reassuring smile as if to say everything would be all right, he'd be fine, out of the corner of her eye she saw the white bandage around Throttle's arm where the needle had gone, their friend needed blood, he'd lost too much of his own, so throttle had offered his. They'd know each other for a long time, apparently their friend had done the same for him once. It was so painful watching Ivy work knowing that all this may not be enough to save him. It was then she broke down and cried, Throttle took her in his arms and let her sob into his shoulder. After a while he picked her up and took her over to one of the few chairs at the scoreboard, a sofa and let her cry herself to sleep rather than let her watch what was happening.

An hour went by when Modo returned with some of Charlie's things from the Last Chance and some supplies from the hospital, Ivy had phoned ahead and arranged for Modo to pick them up so there was no trouble. He silently took the hospital supplies over to Vincent's bedside and let Ivy carry on with her work. Then he placed Charlie's things neatly on top of the table in the middle of the room.

"She okay Bro?" Modo asked a look of concern on his gentle face.

"Upset, Tired,"Throttle sighed and rearranged Charlie's now limp body so it was stretched out on the sofa, "she needed the rest." He finished as he walked across the room to his bed and picked up the blanket, bringing it back he placed it over Charlie to keep her warm. Once done he stole a glance at his fallen companion he found it hard to look at his unusually motionless young friend and although he was white, he seemed to be at least two shades paler than normal. But the worst was his expression, he'd seen it on too many corpses back on Mars to see it on his. 

"Vinnie'll be okay throttle," Modo said reading Throttle's look, "He's got to be, and when we know he's okay we'll go teach Limburger a lesson he'll never forget, right bro?" Throttle gave Modo a weak smile.

"What if he's not Modo," he looked at his taller friend, "what if he doesn't survive this, and Charlie doesn't get over it and Limburger takes over, we're not invincible man, all of us could die, he's already lost half his face why the hell does he have to loose his life too?!" The last was sort of a cross between a whisper and a shout and once said he turned around and stormed out going for a long ride around the streets of Chicago to clear his head. Modo sighed and sat down on the nearest available chair, he knew what Throttle had said wasn't how he really felt and he knew Throttle really shouldn't be going out alone after he'd donated blood. But he couldn't leave Charlie, not like this, not when the only other person who could protect her was lying half dead on his bed. Slowly Modo drifted off into a restless sleep in his chair.

"Mr. Modo?" The doctors voice woke him up with a start and his heart leapt when he thought what she could be wanting, was he dead? "Modo, sir, I've done all I can for him, I'll stick around for a while if you want but I'll have to get some sleep soon, I've got a shift this evening." Modo Nodded and looked at Vinnie, hooked up to a couple of machines, the doctor had somehow managed to smuggled out of the hospital she worked at, she'd said something about owing Charlie a favor and that she was sorry they weren't the latest, but they still worked. He took a good look at her for the first time that evening, she was a short black woman with a shapely build, yet not fat, her hair was braided and tied back in a band at the nape of her neck and she had soft hazel eyes with a pair of thin rimmed glasses perched on the end of her nose.

"Thank you mam. . " he started.

"Call me Ivy," she smiled at him, "you look tired, why don't you go to bed? I'll stay up a while longer for you."

"I. . I wouldn't want to hurt him or anything." he said worriedly looking over at Vinnie whose bed was closest to his.

"Your beds are quite for apart," she chuckled, "why don't you get into bed the other side so that you don't have to worry about that?" Modo smiled and got up but before he did what she suggested;

"Ivy?"

"Yes?"

"Why aren't you afraid of us?" Modo looked at her, "I mean most humans would run screaming when they saw what we looked like, what we are. . "

"There are worse monsters in the world than you three, and besides Charlie told me about you three a while ago."

"She did?"

"Oh yes, Charlie and me go way back," Ivy glanced over at the still sleeping Charlie, "we went to high school together, if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be where I was today." Ivy stopped abruptly and looked down at the ground as if she was unsure she wanted to go on.

"What do you mean Ivy mam?" Ivy looked back up and saw only concern in the gentle giant, for some odd reason she felt she could trust this stranger, this alien with her past, after all Charlie did. But despite that feeling she couldn't just blurt it out so, "Maybe I'll tell you some day, but today's depressing enough as it is, so I'll leave it for another one okay?" Modo nodded and left it at that, he knew when a woman wanted her privacy.

"Ivy?" asked a groggy voice from the sofa, "is Vinnie okay?!" The second question was asked more urgently.

"We'll have to wait and see on that one," she said apologetically, "if he survives the next twenty four hours then he's got a chance, but until then I'm afraid there's nothing more I can say or do, I'm sorry Charlie."

"That's okay." Charlie said crest fallen, she'd hoped for some kind of miracle, she'd hoped when she had woken up that all this had been some nasty dream but it wasn't, it was real.

"You know," Charlie jumped slightly as Ivy placed her hand on her shoulder and spoke to her, "they say that even when someone's in a coma they can still hear you," Charlie looked up at her like a lost lamb to it's shepherd, "why don't you take a chair and sit by him for a while, hold his hand, talk to him. I'm sure he'd like to know you're here with him." Charlie wiped away the beginnings of fresh tears and quietly walked over to Vinnie's side. She moved a chair, being careful not to move or touch any of the machinery around him, sat down and took his hand, holding it tightly the tears which had previously threatened to fall came and she wept quietly into his hand, rocking herself ever so slightly. Ivy looked to Modo and away from the heartbreaking scene, "Why don't you get some sleep now, I'll keep an eye." Modo smiled and crept into bed and slowly fell asleep again. Ivy moved over to the sofa to get more comfortable and unintentionally fell asleep herself.

Minutes past and still Charlie held onto his hand hoping that if he did feel her touch that he would somehow be able to hold onto her and therefore hold onto life. She thought of all the times he'd pulled off stupid stunts and came away without a scratch, all of those stupid biker games he used to play, this was the second time he'd been injured saving her, but the first time it was serious. A broken arm she could cope with, but this, this was too much. She hadn't even told him her feelings towards him. She hadn't told him that every time he smile's at her, every time he pays her a compliment she has to mentally stop herself from rushing into his arms. She hadn't told him that when he flirted with other girls she felt so jealous she could scream. This is what kept her crying and this is what made her whisper into his ear;

"Please don't leave me, Vinnie," she gently kissed his cheek before going on, "I love you."

**Ba Ba Baaaaaaa, so wadya think, okay I won't kill Vinnie off, or maybe I will ha ha ha ha! I love to be mean, please tell me what you think and there's a reason for the whole I Ivy life story spill, but that will come later toodles.**


	2. Chapter 2: Survival or Death?

_**A Hero's Love.**_

**Chapter 2: Survival or Death?**

Limburger was up to his old tricks again, this time he was trying to use some new device of Carbuncle's that produced artificial earthquakes to the intensity that would destroy the city. Charlie had been dropped off by the guys near the device in hopes that she could disable it, in true blue belly fashion it was near the Limburger Tower, which wasn't being effected at all, but in all the panic the only ones who had noticed were the mice and their flame haired friend. She worked away at the device trying to get through to what she thought looked like a control panel or at least the wires that connected to one. Sweat rolled down her brow as she worked and she kept wiping it away with her sleeve, she found herself actually worrying about what Vinnie would think of how she looked when they picked her up again. Her right hand instinctively reached down and fingered her small portable radio that would enable her to contact the guys when she was done. The mice at present were pulling off their usual stunts fighting off Limburger's goon squad, _"Probably risking their lives again without a thought of who's gonna pick up the pieces, but at least they're better than most men I know."_ she thought and shrugged, she loved them all and adored Vinnie even though she'd never told him but they did cause her a lot of worry all the time. She cut through a small purple wire and the earthquakes suddenly stopped. She heaved a sigh of relief and looked around to see if she was still alone, she was so she kept going, _"Maybe I can re route this thing so it wastes the tower."_

Vinnie turned a corner after a goon who was getting way too close to Charlie, there was no way he was going to let them find her let alone hurt her, not whilst he was around. He sped up and raced towards a piece of building on its side that had been stopped by what looked like a bus, for him it would be a ramp that would get him a good aim at the goon's engine. He took the ramp at high speed as usual and then took his laser gun from his side, took aim and blasted the buggy into non existence. He was so close to Charlie's position he couldn't resist going her way just to check she was okay, he knew she'd radio if there was trouble but he didn't want to trust that alone he took the next corner around the tower at about the same speed he took the ramp and it was then it happened. Fist he saw Charlie and then Grease-pit taking aim at her, she hadn't noticed so he went to shout to her, but just before he did he heard a shot from behind him and his back tire blew out. His bike slipped out from beneath him and he hit the road hard. Ignoring the pain he looked up at Charlie and then at Grease-pit, both were staring at him. Vinnie forced himself to his feet and started to run just as Grease-pit came back to his sense and took aim at Charlie again. 

"CHARLIE!" Vinnie ran for all he was worth and reached her as the four shots were fired, Charlie's hands covered her mouth in shock and she could barely make a sound, he was still standing but his eyes were wide and his posture was tense. After what seemed like minutes but was only seconds he fell to his knees and Charlie cried out as she rushed to catch him.

"Vinne?" she asked quietly, fear in her voice, her whole body shaking, she turned him onto his back, held the back of his head with one hand and placed her free hand on his face, "Vinnie!" she said more urgently. "Oh god, Please no, Vinnie please . . . speak to me!" Her voice became more panicked every word she uttered, there was blood everywhere and it was making a sizable puddle underneath the fallen hero. Her only reply was a pained expression on his face and slow shallow breathing. 

"Charlie?" she heard a faint voice coming from somewhere that sounded like Throttle, "Charlie, we can't find Vinnie, is he with you?" She didn't reply, she heard him but didn't reply, "Charlie? Is something Wrong? Charlie-girl?!" Charlie shook her head to clear it when it registered that if they were to have a chance of saving him at all then she would have to get the guys, she numbly reached down to get her radio.

"Throttle?"

"Charlie, oh man you had me worried there, are you all right, is Vinnie with you?" Throttle asked as he and Modo headed their bikes in her direction.

"Yes, but you have to listen he's hurt we have to get him to a doctor." Charlie said barely holding back the tears threatening to fall.

"Hurt?" Throttle looked over at Modo with a worried look on his face, "Charlie we're on our way, we'll be right there, I want you to keep talking, now what happened Charlie-girl?" Throttle did his best to keep calm, from the sound of her voice what ever had happened to his bro it was bad and they had to get there fast, but she had to be kept talking to keep her mind off any shock threatening to take over.

"I. . .I was working, trying to rig the quake device, and, and the I heard this crash near me, I saw Vinnie hit the ground hard, then he started running towards me screaming my, my name, Grease-pit was aiming a gun at me and I froze. Vinnie reached me and I heard him shoot, then. . . then he. . . he. . ." She burst into tears and held Vinnie's head close to her chest rocking back and forth as she sobbed.

"Grease-pit?!" Throttle almost yelled, they were still too far away and with Vinnie down he and Charlie would be easy pickings, "Charlie is he still there?"

"Huh?" 

"Grease-pit is he still there?" Throttle yelled.

"I. . ."

"Yeah," said a sickeningly familiar voice, "See ya stinkin' rat," a shot was heard over the radio and Charlie screamed as the blood flowed straight from his heart, she looked up and saw the oily creep take aim at her, she could do nothing, she heard a shot.

* * *

"Charlie mam?" Charlie screamed at the top of her lungs as she woke and it took a while for her to get her bearings. The guys had made it to her and Vinnie in time, she had not been shot and most importantly Vinnie had not died that day, she had Ivy to thank for that. It had been two weeks since he'd been shot and he was still unconscious, the only improvement in his condition was that Ivy had taken him off the ventilator. Most of what she had just seen in her mind had been all a terrible nightmare, but one thing was horribly true, and that was the fact that Vinnie had been shot, almost killed, she looked over at the still motionless form and then turned to see who had woken her, Modo looked at her with tired worried eyes, his bionic hand on her shoulder, Throttle stood behind him with the same expression. She brought her hands to her face and for what seemed like the thousandth time she cried, Throttle and Modo engulfed her in their arms and comforted her as best they could but both knew there was only one person who could do that right now. They stayed like that for quite some time until Charlie thought she heard something but it was too faint to work out what it was so she stayed in her friends' embrace.

"Charlie?" a week and unsteady voice tried again a little louder this time. Charlie's eyes snapped open, she had heard it that time, but wasn't sure if she should believe it, she pushed away from the others who stayed frozen to the spot looking over at Vinnie's bed. She slowly walked over to his bed and bent down to touch his face, his eyes were still closed, she must have imagined it. Just as she was about to turn away, "Charlie-girl." She spun around and looked at him.

"V . . . Vinnie?" she asked still believing it to be a trick of her mind. A finger on his left hand twitched a little and his brow furrowed as he tried to open his eyes. After a few seconds they slowly opened and once they had adjusted searched the room. Charlie was speechless.

"Don't. . don't cry. . . Charlie, . . . please don't cry." he pleaded almost like a child in his weakened state. She tried desperately to hold back her tears for him, but found that tears of joy were even harder to hold back than those of sorrow, tears streamed down her face. She sat down on the chair beside him and held his hand.

"Oh Vinnie, I thought I'd lost you." she said between sobs, "why'd you do something so stupid?" she asked him quietly looking into his deep red eyes.

"I couldn't. . . let him hurt you Charlie girl, not you, I just couldn't," Charlie held his hand tighter as Throttle and Modo looked at each other silently agreeing to let them talk, to say what both men knew the couple had to say to each other, so they just stayed in the back ground.

"But you could have been killed!" she said even more quietly than the last, "why would you risk your life for me?" He slowly lifted his arm, wincing at the pain it caused him but carried on, he placed his hand on her cheek and used his hand to get her to come closer to him. She leant down and bent her neck so that he could talk into her ear.

"Because I love you, Carlene Davidson," he said weekly then he pulled her closer and kissed her gently on the cheek. Charlie pulled away slightly holding her cheek and blushing a little, then she smiled for the first time in two weeks.

"I love you too Vinnie," she said before kissing him on the lips, he put his hand on her cheek again and enjoyed not only the kiss but the meaning of what she'd just said Charlie pulled away once again, "just don't do it again okay." Vinnie chuckled, then winced at the pain it had caused his chest. 

Throttle smiled at the touching scene it was about time the two of them got together, it was obvious they were crazy about each other from the moment they met, Vinnie always showing off in front of her, Charlie riding with Vinnie whenever they wet anywhere together.

"Hey bro," he said when he was sure they were done, Vinnie looked over and smiled at the sight of his two bro's, "how you feeling?"

"Like I've been shot bro," Vinnie said with his familiar sparkle in his eye that he and Modo had known since they were kids, "so when are we gonna go whip old stink fishes tail for this?"

"Oh no, your not going anywhere for a long time!" Charlie said sternly.

"Yeah bro," Modo said worriedly, "you got hurt real bad, your gonna need ta rest up for a change, let us deal with him and his goons okay Vinnie?"

"What no way, I'll be fine in no time you'll. . " Vinnie tried to sit up but it was too painful and he flopped back down again, "then again, I suppose a vacation's not gonna hurt for this mouse." The guys laughed a little at his sudden change of mind, but but frowned again when they realized Vinnie had drifted back off again. They let him sleep, Ivy had warned them that when he woke up he might just slip into sleep like a flip of a coin, besides she was coming over after her shift, which finished in a few short hours, they could fill her in and ask her about it more then.

**Hah hah! Just to warn you Vinnie has always been my fav character, never did like the sane types, so it's doubtful I would kill him off unless I had a very good reason, like oh I don't know PMT, a bad boyfriend, kidding. There will be and I hope you liked this one. Toodles, Angel. P.s. If you haven;t already guessed I'm female and a hopeless romantic, I also like to torture my characters so beware bwa ha ha ha ha!**


End file.
